The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time
by Japs
Summary: This is the remastered version of Ocarina of Time, sort of what I think OOT would be like in an anime
1. The Hero

Before life began, before the world had form, three golden goddesses descended upon the chaotic land of Hyrule. They were Din, the goddess of power; Nayru, the goddess of wisdom and Farore, the goddess of courage.  
Din, with her strong, flaming arms, cultivated the land to create the earth. Nayru poured her wisdom onto the earth to give the spirit of law to the world. Farore's rich soul created all life forms who would uphold the law.   
These three great goddesses returned to the heavens, leaving behind them the golden sacred Triforce. Since then, the Triforce has become the basis for Hyrules providence. Where the Triforce stood became the sacred land.   
In the Vast, deep forest of Hyrule, the Great Deku Tree served as the guardian spirit. The children of the forest, the Kokiri, lived with the Great Deku Tree. Each Kokiri has his or her own guardian fairy...  
...Except one...  
  
"Careful Link..."   
A child, about the age of 10, was kneeling in long grass, spying on something, He was concentrating hard as he thought.   
"No sudden movements,,," he told himself. "Don't want to blow it again... Stay quiet..."   
Suddenly he darted at the thing and threw something he had grip on into the air. He screamed as he dived and threw the item, a bug-catching net, down to the ground. A butterfly flew up into the air and passed the young boys face.   
"Rats..."  
The boy watched the thing fly away, knowing he was only a few inches from capturing it. He gave a sigh and kicked at the ground, the only thing he had managed to capture was the belief he couldn't catch a cold if he tried.   
"Link!"   
The boy turned round to see a girl, about his age, running towards him. His face brightened up as he realised who it was.  
"I was this close, Saria..." Link boasted. "If I had been any closer, I would have caught that butterfly. You caught anything?"  
"Nothing..." Saria said, smiling. "But don't get too happy! I'll catch something before you!"   
"Wanna bet?" Link laughed. "I've been improving. If you had saw me just then, you'd have thought I'd caught it!"  
"Yeah yeah... what ever, Link. I'd say you fell asleep and dreamed it all." Saria said, turning around. "You coming? We'll get some berries and then you can come back to my house."  
"Ok..." Link muttered. They both started to walk off, but something flew down behind Link. The young boy turned round. Something had landed in the grass. He walked towards the area, posing his net in position. He wasn't going to hesitate. He was going to catch this butterfly.  
"GGUUYYAAAHHH!"  
Saria turned round at the noise to see Link's hat peering out of the grass. A soft buzzing coming from where he was. Saria ran up to Link to see what was going on.  
"I did it Saria!" Link said, laughing with power. "I did it! And what a butterfly it is!"  
Saria looked in the net to see something fluttering around in it. It was a brilliant blue with two wings, fitting a basic description of a butterfly. But there was something odd about it...  
"Link..." Saria said, holding back her laughter. "That's...no butterfly..."   
"It isn't?" Link said with a confused look on his face.  
"It's a fairy, Link..." Saria giggled. Link looked even more puzzled.   
"But...your fairy is pink..." He said  
"Fairy's are all different, Link. Take Mido's. His fairy's blue."  
"Yeah, but Mido is a jerk." Link muttered.  
"That's not the point Link!" Saria shouted. "It's a fairy and we are hunting Butterfly's!"  
"Hey... I don't have a fairy..." Link thought out loud, Looking at the fairy, who was tiring of flying in the net.  
"Well..." Saria began, only to be interrupted.  
"I am NOT being your fairy!"  
Link's eyes widened as he looked at the fairy. It had settled on the ground and faced Link.   
"First of all I get trapped in this net and then I'm meant to think I can be this idiots fairy! Of all the nerve of some people these days..."  
"She's right, Link." Saria said. "You can't just make a fairy be your fairy."  
"Yeah...well... I need a fairy... everyone else has one and 'The great Mido' calls me names."  
"Well your not getting me!"  
"Do you ever shut up?" Link said, glaring.  
"Let me talk to her." Saria told Link. She bent down and looked at the fairy.   
"Hello there. What's your name?" Saria asked.   
"Navi." The fairy answered bluntly.   
"Now watch this, Link." Saria said. She let Navi out of the net and the fairy circled Saria. Then Saria got the pink fairy that was following her and directed it to Navi. The two fairies' flew around and talked, while Saria but her hands behind her head and smiled smugly.  
"Yeah... I would be able to do that if I had a fairy..." Link said, not wanting to be outdone by his friend.   
"Link, you WILL get a fairy some day. Be patient, I'm sure the Great Deku Tree has got one waiting for you."  
"Yeah...well...I'll go and see the Deku tree tomorrow..."  
  
The next day Link awoke with no blanket over his body and realised it had fallen off during the night. He was very cold and decided he'd better go and see the Deku tree early so he can boast to Mido about his new frairy. He jumped out of his bed and walked over to the door. Allready, by looking outside, Link could see the Kokiri children walking around, doing tasks such as digging holes or moving rocks. Some, on the other hand, just relaxed and did things like swimming or playing. Link got a burst of energy out of thinking of his new fairy and jumped off the balcony of the tree house. He landed on his feet and instantly sprung up and darted along the path, which lead to the Deku Tree.  
Link passed several confused Kokiri people, who watched him as he ran past. Link never had been seen so active.  
"And just where do you think your going, Mr. No-fairy?"  
"Mido..."  
There stood Mido, a slightly plump Kokiri child. He stared at Link with a curious face; his arms at his side making himself look important.  
"I'm going to see the Great Deku Tree." Link answered. Mido laughed in Links face, some of his saliva landing on Link's cheek.   
"YOU? SEE THE DEKU TREE? DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH!"  
"I wouldn't want you to... I don't want your face to crack..."  
Mido ignored Link's incompetence.   
"Look at you! You look so out of place! No fairy, no weapons, no real importance!"  
"Try looking at your reflection..." Link muttered.  
"YOU ARE NOT A REAL KOKIRI, LINK!" Mido shouted, realy trying to hurt the poor child. "YOU NEVER WILL HAVE A FAIRY TO CALL YOUR OWN! YOU'LL SPEND FOREVER WITHOUT A FAIRY, HAVING THOSE STUPID NIGHTMARES AND WAKING UP ONLY TO FIND YOUR STILL THE LOSER YOU ARE NOW! YOU'RE AN IDIOT!"  
Link was realy hurt by all of what Mido said, but wasn't upset. He was more angry than upset. First a real fairy turned him down, then he was told he wasn't a real Kokiri, and now Mido had reminded him about his nightmares...  
Those horrible nightmares...  
  
Thunder cracked. Link was standing alone in a sort of field. A drawbridge was lowered in front of him and a horse rode out. On the horse were two females, one old, one young. This confused Link. He followed the horse with his eyes and then turned round again.   
There a black horse bucked, inches away from Link's face. Link fell back and the rider sneered at him. A horrible face, something Link couldn't picture himself was glaring down at him, smiling evilly...  
A face Link couldn't picture himself...   



	2. Prove Yourself

Link spent most of the rest of the day near the river, thinking about how he could prove himself a real Kokiri. It's the feeling, like then you realy want something badly and it doesn't ever seem to be coming that realy annoyed Link. He needed cheering up, and bugging Mido was the only thing that seemed to make Link smile slightly. Link looked up at the sunset over the trees.  
"Hey, Link?"  
"Hiya Saria..."  
Saria walked up to Link, the twins following her. It seemed everyone in the forest were Links friends along as they weren't Mido. Link felt better to see he had someone to care for him. Saria was carrying her Ocarina, which made Link even happier. Link always enjoyed Saria's tunes.  
"You OK?" Saria asked, worried about her friend.  
"I'll be fine" Link replied. "It was almost like I would forget about the nightmares just then."  
"Don't worry, Link. Dreams can't hurt you. There all in there." Saria said, tapping Link's forehead softly with a balled fist. She laughed slightly, making Link smile.   
"Yeah..." Link said, his face turning into a serious one, "But having the same picture of a bulky woman, a girl my age and an evil looking man makes it all scary..."  
One of the twins spoke up.  
"You know Link, I think you SHOULD go see the Deku Tree."  
"You do?"  
"Yeah, sure! You must be going mad, after all!" She said, laughing. Link stood up and ran off, Saria looking worried.  
"LINK!" She shouted after him, only to get no reply. Tears ran down his face as things went through his mind.  
  
The black, armoured man...  
Mido and the twins laughing in his face...  
That fairy, Navi, ignoring him...  
Mido telling Link he wasn't a Kokiri...  
The girl with her bodyguard on the horse...  
  
I'll show them, Link thought. I'll prove I'm Kokiri... And I'll get a fairy soon... Saria said so, and Saria never lies... and then I'll be free from my nightmares... I'll show them...  
  
Link stopped and saw a small cave in a Cliffside in the forest. It was rumoured that there was a beast in there guarding the Kokiri Sword, a treasure of the Kokiri Children. Most Kokiri wouldn't step foot into the cave. Link wiped a tear off his cheek and smiled.  
  
That's what I'll do... he thought. I'll get the Kokiri sword.  
  
Link crouched down on his hands and knees. He crawled into the small hole and made his way along the opening. After about 20 seconds of crawling, he was able to stand up. Torches lighted the walls and there was a long path, which seemed to go off behind a wall and then come back to the entrance again. Link looked around for a hideous beast that was meant to be here, but there was nothing. He bravely walked onward along the path. He turned the first left, looking carefully at what was there. He couldn't believe his eyes...  
There stood a large chest  
"That was easier than I thought!" Link said, not realising he was speaking to himself. He opened the chest and pulled out a Sheath with the Kokiri Sword inside of it.  
Before Link could even speak, his attention was drawn to a soft rumbling that was heading towards him from behind. He turned around slowly...  
"Where is he?" Saria asked herself, walking down the same path Link had. Her attention was soon drawn to the cliff by a large scream form behind.   
Link was running along the path with all his power, a giant boulder was on his tail, bouncing off walls occasionally and smashing objects it its path. It had been set off by Link opening the chest, teaching Link a valuable lesson about things that look easy to get. He had a sweatdrop on his forehead as he ran towards the entrance. He suddenly made a dive, his body crashing on the hard stone surface, hurting his stomach. The boulder rolled by.   
"LINK! IS THAT YOU?"  
Link crawled out the hole, bruises all over his face. He looked up at Saria, who helped him up and then the two embraced.  
"NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!"  
"Theirs no reason to, I got the Kokiri Sword!"  
"Link, I don't care about that! Are you ok?"  
As Link rested his head on his friends shoulder he realised she was crying. He then realised he was almost killed and started to cry too. Saria's interest wasn't with Link's success, only with Link's safety. Link's tears and Saria's tears fell on each other's shoulders as the sunset deepened into a fresh night's sky.  
  
Link sat up in a cold sweat. He had had the nightmare again. His blanket was on the floor for the seventh night running, making Link wonder why he bothered with using it. It only brought half a night's warmth and then he threw it off in his sleep. Then Links memory was jogged to receiving the Kokiri sword. He didn't believe he had it at first, but looked over at his table. There was the Kokiri Sword, its Sheath's belt hanging slightly off the edge. It's blade, which was just sticking out of the Sheath, was shinning blissfully in the sunlight. Link sat up on his bed.  
I don't want a big fuss over this, Link thought I better see whose outside before I go and see the Deku Tree. I don't want the whole forest to know I own the Kokiri Sword...  
Link walked out onto the balcony. Only two Kokiri Children were around, one of the Know-it-all brothers and Saria. Link smiled, secured the strap on the Sheath and climbed down the ladder. He was instantly caught by a hug from Saria  
"Gah..." Link gasped through Saria's loving grasp. "You...must have... been...worried about me..."  
"I was, Link!" Saria shouted. "I was realy worried! What with your nightmares and the Kokiri sword, I was even gonna come round during the night!"  
"Jeez, Saria..." Link said, escaping Saria's grip. "You never seemed to care about me THIS much!"  
"I don't show my feeling much, Link." Saria explained. "Even if you don't see it, were close friends. VERY close"  
"I know, Saria." Link said, smiling.   
"HEY, MR. NO FAIRY!"  
"Oh no..."  
Mido walked up to the spot where the three Kokiri children stood, despite the fact the Know-it-all brother wasn't realy paying attention.   
"Well, Hey their Saria! Looking beautiful, I might add!" Mido flirted  
"Shove off Mido"  
"Well, aren't we the touchy one? Might I just sat, I realy think hanging around with this Non-Kokiri scum is bad for your image!"  
"Well, Mr. I'm so Great, Link has something you don't."  
"WWWHHHAAATTT?"  
Mido looked at Link sharply, who in turn smiled boastfully. He reached his right hand behind his back and slowly pulled out the treasured Kokiri secret, something Mido had never seen, let alone owned. Mido just stood there with his mouth open. Saria grabbed Link's arm and glared at Mido too.   
"WELL, YOU'RE STILL A LOSER LINK! YOUR NOT A KOKIRI AND NEVER WILL BE, WITH OR WITHOUT A STUPID SWORD! GO AND SEE THE GREAT DEKU TREE FOR ALL I CARE, I JUST HOPE YOU NEVER COME BACK!"  
And with that, Mido stormed off to his house.   
"You realy got the Kokiri sword, Link?"  
Link looked round at the Know-it-all, who had caught that part of the conversation. Link lifted the arm the sword was in slightly in reply.   
"Listen, the Great Deku Tree's pathway can be dangerous. Take this, and don't tell Mido I gave it to you."  
The Know-it-all handed Link a wooden object with a red marking on it. Link looked at it and then back at the Kokiri.  
"It's a Deku Shield. Use it to protect yourself!" He smiled.  
"Thanks!" Link said happily.  
"Oh Link! You look like a real soldier!" Saria giggled. Link blushed.  
"Yeah..."  
"Go on then!" Saria pushed. "Get going!"  
"I'm going." Link said, jumping in the air.  
"I'M GOING TO GET MY OWN FAIRY!  
  
  



	3. Into the Deku Tree

Warning: Even though this story has been rated so everyone can read it, this next chapter, and most of the next ones, have some scenes maybe not suitable for younger readers. Please don't complain for I have warned you and make sure you haven't just eaten.  
  
  
  
Link ran down the path to the Deku Tree as exited, as he was the last time, his spirits boosted by the Deku Shield and the Kokiri sword. Link heard other Kokiri children shouting his name as he ran, but he didn't turn around. He knew the Know-it-All brother had been using his big mouth again and now most Kokiri knew, but this didn't bother Link. No, it made him happier. He knew a fairy was the last piece in the jigsaw and then he would be a real Kokiri.   
But the jigsaw would be far bigger than Link would expect...  
  
"Oh Great Deku Tree, the one who protects my life, I am here like you asked from me."  
"Yes, Navi, thou hast been good to arrive here so quickly."  
An extremely large oak tree was stood in a vast clearing in the forest, it's bark made out features, two eyebrows, one nose and a mouth. Its branches covered a large surface area and made most sunlight disappear, some beams falling through its leaves making a nicely lighted area. This was the Great Deku Tree himself. Navi, the same fairy as spoke to Link, was microscopic compared to the Great Deku Tree and had to shout slightly so he could hear.  
"Navi," The giant tree spoke out, "there is a boy in the forest, and he I have chosen to take on a hard task. This boy has the whole of Hyrules, nay, the whole world's fate on his shoulders. He lives different to the other Kokiri, and has been patient in doing so."  
"Why is he different, oh great one?" Navi asked  
"He has lived all this time with no fairy companion."  
"WWWAAAHHH!"  
Navi fell to the floor in disbelief.  
"Something wrong?" The Great Deku Tree asked  
"No" Navi sweatdropped. "Nothing at all. Realy. W-who is this boy?"  
"He is called Link."  
"The dork boy..."  
"What was that?"  
"Oh, nothing! Just thinking out loud!"  
Just then, as if this whole set up was set out to fool Navi, The Fairy-less boy ran down the path. He stood before the Great Deku Tree, admiring his size before dropping to one knee. Navi wasn't in Links sights during this time.  
"There he is now! Now, Navi, will thou be this young boy's fairy?"  
Link looked up at Navi, instantly recognising her.  
"ME?" they said on the same breath "WITH THIS IDIOT? NEVER!"  
"Yes," The Deku Tree announced. "I think you two will be good as partners."  
"OOOOHHHH!" Navi sulked.  
"Don't act too happy for my behalf..." Link muttered. "I wanted a fairy, not a floating pessimist."  
Navi flew into Link's left eye to punish the boy for what he said. Link fell down in pain holding his eye while Navi went on to talk to the Deku Tree.  
"Didn't you choose a second chosen one in case something happened to the first?"  
"Nay"  
"Well...can I choose a new chosen one?"  
"Nay"  
"Ugh... Can you choose another fairy?"  
"Nay. None left."  
"HHMMPPHHH! I DONT WANNA BE WITH THIS LOOSER!"  
"WELL I DONT WANT TO BE WITH MRS. I-NEVER-SHUT-MY-FIVE-FOOT-TRAP!"  
Navi flew full pelt into the poor boys right eye, resulting in him falling down again, so soon after he managed to stand up.  
"Ehem..." The Deku Tree was becoming inpatient.  
Link stopped screaming in pain and stood up, lunging slightly at Navi with his open palm, as if to swat a fly.  
"Link, I need thou to do a task before thou can return to the Kokiri forest."  
"That's IF I can return..."  
"SILENCE!"  
Link stood totally still.  
"Who can't shut their trap now?" Navi whispered to Link.  
"I'm sorry, Great Deku Tree, I am just exited for this is the first time I will speak with you." Link explained, ignoring Navi's 'Pe-lease!' at the end.  
"It may be the last, my child..."  
Link and Navi gasped both with sweatdrops.  
"Wha... What do you mean?" Link stuttered  
"There is a wicked man from the desert." The Deku Tree explained. "He has come to destroy Hyrule. He already has infested me with an evil spirit, and it is slowly killing me. Link, I need thou to destroy it before it kills me."  
"WHAT?" Link shouted in disbelief. "I CAN'T DESTROY IT! I'M JUST A CHILD!"  
"Link, thou art more than a Child. Thou art a saviour. Thou art not Kokiri."  
Link looked shocked at this.  
"Thou were brought into this world to save us. Thou may not see it now, but under that soft, cowardly boy thou appear to be now; thou art a fighter and art strong within. All thou hast to do is search."  
Link looked even more shocked at this, his plump cheeks turning red.   
"Will thou enter inside of me to search for the evil?"  
Link took a long silence.  
"Great Deku Tree, I will..."  
The Great Deku Tree's mouth slowly opened into a passageway. Link slowly entered.  
"You too Navi" The Deku Tree said, noticing Navi trying to edge away. With a groan she followed the child.  
  
The inside of the tree was large, hollow, very dark and unlike what Link imagined it like, the ground was flat and able for walking on. All over the place there were spiders webs, some hanging down from the top of the magnificent tree, some covering the walls. Link pushed one out of his way as he entered, the whole thing looking more and more scary. Navi entered a few seconds after Link.  
"The insy winsy spider went up the Deku Tree..." she began  
"SHUT UP!" Link shouted, obviously scared at this whole set-up  
"In came a weirdo to set the spider free..."  
"SHUT UP!"  
"The spider didn't take it from this little kid..."  
"I SAID SHUT UP!"  
"And ripped the child to shreds, every single bit!"  
At this point Link was trying to squash Navi by clasping his two hands together quickly. Navi flew upwards and Link's hand grabbed a spider's web. He pulled them away, the web sticking from one hand to another until snapping soon after. Link sweatdropped and looked upwards slowly.  
"KKKIIIIIII!"  
"Link, Watch out!"  
Link took a step back. There on the wall was a large skull, four thin legs on either side of its body. It's mouth contained 6 red dots that resembled eyes. It dropped to the ground facing the young boy.  
"Link, that's a Skulltella! Flip it over and hit its soft under-side!" Navi shouted.  
Link ran up to a wall, there was no-where else to go, the Skulltella moving closer and faster by each step one of its eight legs took.  
"KIIII!"  
Link could see its red eyes staring at him from its hard, skull-like shell's mouth. The skull was obviously there to scare its prey, something Link wasn't planning on being. Link was extremely scared at this point; he had never had anything try to kill him before. He could feel his feet shiver in his boots, and he felt as if they were fixed to the ground. Faster and faster, the thing ran to Link, its grasping front fangs clicking with greed. Closer...  
Closer...  
Link dived to his left, giving the spider no time to stop. It hit the wall and fell to the ground, its eight legs sprayed along the floor. Its red eyes were not glowing anymore, but Link had to make sure it was dead.   
He flipped it up, its limp legs flew into the air as its body rolled onto its skull, the soft underside exposed. Link drew his sword and looked away from the beast, Navi did the same, and the boy drove his sword through the skin of the Skulltella, a loud roar of pain followed the sound of sword to bone, and the Skulltella was no more.  
Link lifted the sword out and shook off the green liquid that was on the blade, some nearly hitting Navi. The corpse of the beast burst into flames, the shriek once more heard as it disappeared. Both the boy and the fairy were speechless for a short time, and then Link spoke up.   
"Why were you looking out for me?" He said, looking at Navi.  
"I'm your fairy, right? I'm meant to do that. But don't think I like you, ok? I don't want you getting the wrong idea."  
Link smiled slightly.  
"Thanks" he said softly  
"What?" Navi said, not hearing the boy.  
"Nothing..." he answered.  
Link walked onwards, still not liking the webs hanging down. Navi stayed behind, looking at the child.  
"Your welcome..." she whispered softly, before flying after Link.  
  
"You know..." Link said, looking around the Deku Tree for the evil spirit, "I didn't enjoy it..."  
"Enjoy what?" Navi asked.  
"Killing the Skulltella," said Link. "I realy didn't like it... and I think it gave me arachnophobia..."  
"Well, you'll have lose that..." Navi replied. "One Skulltella couldn't make this much web in three days."  
"Three days? How do you know it's been here for three days?"  
"The Great Deku Tree told me."  
"He told you then? He let this thing kill him slowly for three days and THEN told me?"  
"I don't know why either. All I know is he w- WATCH OUT!"  
"Wha-OW!"  
A small round object pelted link to the side of his head. He turned to see only a small patch of leaves, shuffling gently. Link stared at the pile as Navi examined the object.   
"This is a Deku Nut, Link!" Navi shouted  
"Must have fallen from the roof..." said Link, examining the leaves.  
"Uh huh..." Navi said sarcastically. "And those leaves are rustling on their own..."  
"The wind blew them..."  
"Link, there IS no wind in here!"  
Just then, the leaves moved again.  
"PTUI!"  
"OOWW"  
Link was pelted again by a round object; Navi locked onto the creature.   
"WATCH OUT! THIS IS A DEKU SCRUB! THEY FIRE DEKU NU-"  
"I KNOW!" Link shouted, rubbing his head. He stood to face the creature, now out of hiding. Its round head had a small, o-shaped mouth, two red-yellow eyes and the top of its head topped of by leaves. Its short, stumpy body consisted of only two legs and two realy short arms, maybe still in growth. Link drew his sword once more and got ready for another attack.  
"PTUI!"  
It spat another Deku Seed out of its round mouth, Link was ready this time, he drew his shield and, with the help of Navi, rebounded the nut back at the Scrub. It rolled onto its back and Link stepped up to it, holding his sword above its head.  
"PPLEASE NO HURT!" The thing screamed.  
"You can talk?" Link asked, confused.  
"YES, ME TALK! NO HURT! NO HURT!"  
"I'll make you a deal." Link said. "I will only set you free if you tell me something about the evil spirit inside here."  
"YES! ME TELL!"  
Link withdrew his sword and the Deku Scrub stood up.  
"MY NAME TIPPO! I SENT HERE BY NOOOKA!"  
"Noooka?"  
"He means Magic." Navi said. "Nooka is the Deku Scrub's word for Magic."  
"Oh... Tippo, what is the evil spirit?"  
"The evil spirit send here by noooka too. It calls itself Queen Gohma. It lives in roots of great tree. It's been killing great tree for three days and kill anything that goes near it. Tippo sent here to guard Gohma, but Tippo no want too. You save Tippo, Fairy Boy! You hero!"  
At this, the Deku Scrub hugged Link's leg. Link squinted his left eye slightly, then looked at Navi.  
"Are all Deku Scrub's like this?" he asked.  
"No, Tippo is just a child." Navi replied. Link looked down once more at the child Deku Scrub.  
"Tippo, how do we get to Queen Gohma?"   
"You need do what Tippo call 'The Jump of Doom'. You climb up web to very top of Deku Tree then jump off aiming at middle of giant web of ground. Web break to Gohma's lair."  
"Uh-huh...and w-why is it called 'The Jump of Doom'?"  
"Well if you miss... You be like that Skulltella..."  
Link shuddered at this and looked at the web that climbed up the wall to the top of the Great Deku Tree. The height of the climb looked fearful, and the drop would be worse.  
"Can't we just burn the web?" Link muttered  
"GO ON LINK!" Navi laughed, pushing Link slowly with her tiny force, "IT'LL BE FINE, YOU'LL HIT THE WEB!"  
She soon added on "I hope" under her breath.  
Link grabbed the web, its height making him dizzy. One step after another he climbed. Tippo shouted GOOD LUCK as he ran out the tree, leaving Link and Navi the only living things inside...  
...That is...for the moment...  
  
"WOOAAHH!"  
Link was on a small ledge at the top of the tree. He was hot and sweaty from the climb and was staring down at the drop.  
"It's...pretty big..." he gulped. Navi sighed.  
"Listen, fairy boy, just jump. If you die, good. If you don't, I'll have to put up with you for longer. OK?"  
"Well..." Said Link, approaching the edge. "Here we GO!"  
Link fell down the drop, his hat flowing upwards by gravity, Navi flying downwards with him.   
"WWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"  
Link hit the web, his body thrown up slightly with the force, and then he fell down into a room partly filled with water. He had reached Gohma's nest; webs were all over the place. The room was dark with only a few torches, water was dripping from somewhere, and the silence in the room made the affect more hideous.  
"W-w-where's G-g-Gohma..." Link shivered. Looking from left to right.  
A growl was heard from behind the child, who slowly turned around. A red light was on the roof. It lowered itself level to the boy, but only further away. This was Gohma's eye.  
"T-t-theirs your answer" a scared Navi replied, to be finished off by a roar from the beast.  



	4. Gohma

Gohma itself was extremely hard to describe, let alone look at. One glowing red eye, going yellow towards the centre, was the main part of her ugly body. Not the biggest part, but the part that was most noticeable.  
Its slug-like torso was mostly a mussel-red, with two green lumps under where two of its three limbs sprouted out from every side of its "head". The end of its torso was formed to be another foot.   
Above its eye were two pincer-like things that didn't look like they had much use. Horrid spikes and spines poked out at part of her body, as if she was pulled out from evolving suddenly. But the wicked person who was trying to kill the Deku Tree might have been in a rush to form this horrid beast.   
It lowered itself from the roof, its one glaring eye constantly looking at Link and Navi. Link was practically paralysed at the sight of this beast. A normal person might have died at the sight of it; but then again Link wasn't normal...  
The size of this thing, also, scared Link. It scared him almost more than its looks had. The most disgusting part of its body, its eye, was at least half the size of Link. And compared to how big the actual monster was, they eye was one of the smallest things on its body.   
"Gohma..." Navi whispered to Link, but she was whispering out of fear. "Parasect Armoured Arachnid Queen Gohma."  
"I should have asked Tippo how to destroy her while he was still here..." Link muttered, still looking at the beast, which was studying its new victims by tilting its slime-covered head to look around them. Navi would normally have a witty comment, but she knew now was not the time.   
Gohma turned its head once more and then pulled it back.   
Soon after doing this she threw her head into the air and roared. It sounded horrible, like the sound bones make when hit together. The cry was at first a clicking, then it turned into a loud growl, then a roar, which echoed around the inside of the Great Deku Tree. Its cry lasted around 7 seconds, just getting louder and more horrific. Then it looked back at one of the two that interrupted its slumber...  
...It looked at Link...  
Link stood back slightly in defence. Gohma grunted slightly in agreement with herself and charged at the boy. Link screamed as Gohma ran to him, he didn't have time to draw his sword or grab his shield. Gohma's body drew closer and faster. Its eye becoming horrifically more detailed...  
"It's eye..."  
Link said this before Gohma hit him. The speed, Power and weight of the beast all hitting him at once winded him, almost knocking him out and, to Gohma, almost killing him. Gohma watched the child's body fall into the shallow water and lie there without movement. Whenever this happened before to any of her victims, they were dead. Gohma decided this must also be the case for the boy.  
"LINK! NO!"  
Gohma turned sharply to see Navi, obviously worried about the boy. It was best, Gohma decided, to kill this loud-floating-glowing-thing before feasting on the child. She again growled in agreement with herself and charged at Navi.   
Link sat up from the shallow water, rubbing his head. He at first thought he was going to be in his bed, like this morning, looking at his new sword, but his attention was drawn to a female scream. Link's confused face turned into one of anger when he saw what was happening, his teeth locked together in rage.  
"NAVI!"  
Gohma was looking over a glowing light, which Link identified to be the fairy. Link hoped she wasn't dead. He stood up, now hearing Navi's voice, trying to reason with Gohma.  
"Now, come on, don't eat me... I'm pathetically small and will get stuck in-between your teeth..."  
"GOHMA!"  
Gohma again spun round to see something she thought she wouldn't. Link was poised, ready for battle, sword ready and shield at his side. Gohma roared again, her saliva dropping onto a poor and defenceless Navi, almost drowning her. Gohma charged at Link again.  
"Great Deku tree, guide me now..." Link muttered as Gohma charged at him.  
Gohma roared as she ran, obviously angry that her next meal had survived her first attack. The boy had guts to do that to her, gut which she personally wanted to eat, but first he had to be destroyed. Gohma ran the fastest she could, the boy not seeming to react. This didn't put Gohma off. To her it was an easy lunch.  
Gohma was focused on the boy, standing ready to attack but not actually attacking. Something was wrong, definitely. She looked away be accident in thought, then looked back. Link wasn't there.  
"Up here."  
Gohma looked up to see the boy had jumped high above her head. It was then that she realised what the boy had planned...  
...That today was her last...  
Link had his sword pointing down towards the beast. Link had figured it out, not to strike Gohma's underside, nor her back, but her eye would be the death of her. Link didn't close his eyes this time round but did feel bad about what he was going to do. Gohma had fallen silent and still as she watched Link lift his sword upwards and then drove it into the eye of Gohma. Her body fell down, her two front legs giving way as lost all power over her body. Link landed too, still grasping his sword, the sword that's blade had slit through the middle of Gohma's eye. He pulled it out, uncomfortable about what was on the blade, and dipped it in the water.  
"Link...you saved me..."  
Link turned to see Navi floating in front of him. The boy smiled.  
"Are you ok now?" He asked.  
"My right wing hurts but it'll be fine. Yourself?"  
"I suppose I'm ok... I hate killing things..."  
"You have a nasty bruise on your head... I'll heal you later."  
"Ok"  
A blue light fell from the roof. Link looked amazed at this and, after staring at it for a long time, turned to Navi.  
"What's..." Link began, only to be interrupted by the happy voice of Navi.  
"That's a teleporter. I guess the Great Deku Tree sent it to help us out."  
"What do we do?"  
"Walk into it, silly!" Navi laughed, flying towards the beam. Link followed, with the feeling that Navi had finally forgiven him for catching her in a net.   
With the feeling the Great Deku Tree was right in assigning them to be together.  
With the feeling they had become friends at last.  
  
"Thou hast done well, Link."  
"Thank you Great Deku Tree."  
"Navi, thou hast been courageous in facing the beast."  
"Thank you, Great Deku Tree."  
Link and Navi both stood before the Deku Tree, Navi had healed Link's bruise and Link was letting Navi rest on his shoulder. Even though Link was smiling, he didn't feel too good about himself. Killing Gohma was the worst thing Link had done so far, and was hoping he didn't have to bring it up when he returned to the Kokiri, but something was still bugging Link.  
"Great Deku Tree, what did you mean when you told me I wasn't a Kokiri?"  
"Thou are actually Hylian, from the outside of the forest. Thou's father-"  
"Father?"  
The Great Deku Tree sighed.  
"Thou will not understand, but thou had two, as it were, guardians. They both brought thou into this world, and cared for you. Link, thou was their child."  
Link's eye's filled with tears. Him only being ten made all this harder to take in, as was the Great Deku tree finding it hard to tell.  
"A war descended on Hyrule, whilst thou was only a baby. You will not remember, but thou's mother's last requests were to send you to be guarded under my power."  
"Last requests?" Link tried to ask. He was about to burst into heavy tears; all this information came too fast, too soon. New words entered his head. "Mother" "Father" "War". The Kokiri lived in peace under the protection of the Great Deku Tree; the outside was until recently for Link a myth. Now all this. Link asked his question again, knowing the first time it was covered by heavy crying.  
"Last...requests?"  
The Great Deku Tree struggled more to tell Link this.  
"Thou's Mother and Father... were... killed... soon after they left you..."  
Link fell to the floor in tears, which was unexpected by the Great Deku Tree.  
"Why art thou crying, Link?"  
"I..." Link shouted though his raging pain. "...I THINK I CAN REMEMBER MY MOTHER!"  



	5. Thou must leave

Navi looked at the Boy as he hid his head in his hands. His cries were heart piercing to anyone in the area. The Great Deku Tree, despite not showing it, was upset at this. Navi spoke up at last.  
"Link, it helps to get it out in the open. Tell me what you can remember."  
"I...I was here..." Link cried. "I remember my mother singing... She then stood up quickly and left... Great... Great Deku Tree... I remember she left... left me with you..."  
"Yes, Link. Thou's mother left thou to be under my protection, under my spell to protect you and..."  
The Great Deku Tree stopped talking suddenly. Link and Navi looked up at the giant tree, wondering what was wrong.  
"I..." He began. "I have little time left..."  
"WHAT?" Navi shouted it disbelief.  
"No...Great Deku Tree... you can't..." Link tried to speak clearly through his tears.  
"Link, thou can not fight the future. I am soon to pass away."  
"But...the Kokiri..."  
"Thou will find out in time what their fate is..."  
Link had burst into realy heavy tears now.  
"I killed Gohma! You can't die!"  
"Queen Gohma did too much damage to my insides for it to be fixed."  
Link's attention was now fully on the topic of the Deku Tree, and wasn't thinking about his mother anymore.  
"YOU KNEW YOU WERE INFESTED BEFORE YOU CALLED FOR ME! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SOONER? I COULD HAVE SAVED YOU!"  
"I wanted thou to be able to cope with death. I know thou future, Link."  
"NO! YOU DONT KNOW IT! I CAN CHANGE MY FUTURE! I COULD HAVE SAVED YOU!"  
Link was too upset to understand all of this, and the Deku Tree knew this. The Great Duke Tree could remember the night when Link was sent to the forest...  
  
"Take him to the forest."  
"But..."  
"Just do it! I have to protect the king. I might not make it, just save our child. Take him to the forest and hope the Great Deku Tree will look after him."  
"I...I love you..."  
"And I you..."  
  
A woman ran from a flaming castle, a bundle in her arms. She ran into the forest, singing a soft tune to the blanket.  
  
She set the bundle down in front of a tree. She cried as she spoke her last words to the bundle, a baby wrapped in a warm blanket.  
  
"You haven't woke up yet, my child." she said, laughing slightly, but soon going back to speaking through tears. "You were always the quietest child in Hyrule."  
The Child opened its eyes and gurgled with joy of seeing its mother.  
"You haven't cried yet, my child. Not even when you were born. Don't, for the love of the Triforce, don't cry yet. I will have to leave now. Maybe, when you're a strong boy, we might meet again. Your father, I don't know."  
She pulled the blanket over the child's head, giving it more warmth.  
"He should be in the Temple of Time now. That is, if he made it. Oh, Link, I don't know if I can bare this..."  
She stood up and ran from the child, who started to strain its arms out for its mother. Then, realising it was on its own, it started to cry.  
The first time he ever cried.  
  
"Link... thou has seen that?"  
Link stared at the Deku Tree. He, like the Deku Tree, had just watched this vision. This had calmed him down.  
"I...didn't cry?"  
"Thou never cried, Link. When thou were born thou never cried. Thou only cried when your mother left thou. When this happened, thou's emotions were stirred and the slightest upset would make thou cry."  
"But..." Link pondered. "Why must so many people die... I don't understand death... where do you go? Why does it happen?"  
"Thou will find that out for yourself someday, child. My time is almost up..."  
Link stood up. He couldn't cry. He couldn't shout. He was in a weird trance of confusion.  
"Link..." The Deku tree gasped, obviously dying. "...You must...leave the forest..."  
"LEAVE THE FOREST?"  
"Link...you...are...the...worlds...last...hope..."  
The Great Deku Tree suddenly lost all life inside of it. The bark on its body shrivelled and turned grey. The leaves on its once-proud branches fell off gradually. Link knelt on one knee and looked up at the dead saviour.  
"Goodbye...Great Deku Tree..."  
  
Link walked slowly back to the Kokiri village. The sun was setting and Link's mind was full of questions. His mother and father left him to protect him. Why was he so special? The Great Deku tree was dead. Why did he let himself die? What will happen to the Kokiri? But only one thing troubled Link the most...  
He had to leave the forest...  
Link looked around for Saria. At first he saw the twins, painting their house pink. He then saw Mido telling two of the Know-it-all Brothers that they were carrying a plank of wood wrong. Not many people other than these four were working. The rest were either playing or in their huts. Link started walking more when he finally saw Saria, sitting on a tree-stump looking at her musical instrument, the Ocarina.  
"SARIA!" Link called to his friend, who looked up in delight at Link.  
"LINK! I THOUGHT YOU WERE COMING BACK SOON! YOU'VE BEEN AWAY ALL DAY!"  
Navi flew up to Link (she had been trailing behind) and rested on his shoulder.  
"Is that the fairy we saw yesterday?" Saria asked.  
"Uh-huh. The Great Deku Tree appointed her to be my companion!"  
"THATS GREAT LINK! YOU FINALY HAVE A FAIRY!"  
"I know!"  
"Listen..." Navi said. "I'm sorry for the way I treated you."  
"Its ok," Saria replied. "We gotta be friends if were gonna see each other every day!"  
"Uh..." Link muttered. Saria was his best friend in the whole world. She had to know. Link was about to open his mouth when-  
"HAY MR. NO-FAIRY!"  
"Shut up Mido... I have a fairy now..."  
"Oooohh! So Mr-No-Fairy thinks he can get a fairy and be 100% Kokiri!"  
"SHUT UP MIDO!" Saria snapped. "LINK IS A TRUE KOKIRI!"  
"I'm not..."  
Mido and Saria stared at Link in disbelief, even though they were in different stages of disbelief.  
"Link...your not serious..." Saria asked softly  
"And... And the Great Deku Tree..."  
"What about him?"  
"The Great Deku Tree died when I left him..."  
"WWWHHHAAATTT?" Mido shouted. "YOUR NOT KOKIRI AND YOU KILLED THE GREAT DEKU TREE? GET OUT OF THE FOREST, YOU SCUM!"  
"Link, I know you didn't kill the Deku Tree..." Saria said, caring for her friend.  
"HE ISN'T KOKIRI!" Mido shouted, determined to finish his wrath. "HE HAS LIVED WITH US, ATE WITH US AND WORE OUR GARMENTS AND HE ISN'T KOKIRI! HE KILLED THE GREAT DEKU TREE! YOU SHOULDNT BE IN THE FOREST!"  
Link's temper broke.  
"WELL I'M LEAVING THE FOREST ANYWAY!"  
"Link..." Saria gasped. "...Why?"  
"It was the Great Deku Tree's last bidding."  
"WHAT?" Mido shouted once more. "HE ASKED YOU TO LEAVE? BUT ANYONE WHO LEAVES WILL DIE!"  
"I know..." Link said worriedly. "I'm afraid to leave. But the Great Deku Tree wants me to..."  
"YOU STUPID NON-KOKIRI-" Mido started  
"OH SHUT UP YOU WIND-FILLED NO-GOOD..." Navi began.  
"...SMALL BRAINED, PIG-HEADED..." Saria continued.  
"...WORTHLESS PEICE OF JUNK!" Link ended. Mido went silent and walked away. Link turned to Saria, who sighed.  
"You're...leaving the forest?"  
"Yeah... I don't want to... The Great Deku Tree never told me where to go..."  
"When are you leaving?"  
"Soon... the sooner the better... at least I'll be away from Mido..."  
"Link... take this..."   
Saria handed Link a round object. Link looked amazed at this and stared at Saria.  
"You're... giving me this?"  
"It's only my spare..." Saria laughed slightly. "I wouldn't give you mine!"  
Saria had handed Link her spare Ocarina, a musical instrument that she played. She had tried to show Link how to play it, but Link could never remember the notes she showed him.  
"I can't play it..." Link muttered.  
"Well, practice." Saria smiled. Link smiled back.  
"I'm gonna get out the forest now... I don't wanna wait any longer... I've been crying allot..."  
"Hurry up and get out!" Saria smiled. "I understand your hurt. The Great Deku Tree dying, finding out your not Kokiri. Run out now, and don't look back at me, Link. I'm always here for you."  
Link nodded and, turning around quickly ran through the forest.  
"You have my mothers soul, Saria..." Link muttered, a tear running down his cheek. Saria put her head down and, in the same place as Link, a tear rolled down her soft skin.  



	6. The First of Stalfos

Link stood, staring ahead, in front of a thick patch of trees. In between them was a part where the trees separated in a curve to form an exit to the forest. The boy turned to Navi.  
"What will I find out there?" Link asked, shaking.  
"I don't know..." Navi replied, looking at the exit. It was foggy here so no one could see the outside, part of the spell of The Great Deku tree. Link sighed and closed his eyes.   
"Will I die?" Link asked Navi after a long period of thought.  
"No." Navi said, looking once more at the child. "Link, you will not die. The Great Deku Tree wouldn't have sent you to do this if it was going to kill you."  
Link smiled and then turned to the exit again. His face turned into that of a stern look and he growled slightly. Leaving the forest was a very serious matter. If Link left, he might not return.   
Link drew his Kokiri Sword and charged at the exit, screaming as he did so. This left Navi behind slightly as she looked round to see Link fall over through the blackness. Navi flew over to where Link had fallen and a brilliant white light flashed.  
"Where...am I?"  
New surrounds were all around Link. Lush green grass, lots of it. Bright sunlight upon what he saw instead of it being blocked by trees. Faint landscapes in the background of a giant dusty path. Different new sounds and sights amazed the young boy as he raised himself up, jaw dropped in amazement and awe. He rubbed his eyes and looked around, mostly amazed at the bright colors of the midday sun. He brushed himself down and then looked at his arms. Navi flew around Link to try and see what he was looking at.  
Link's awe-stuck face turned into a smile. A smile of someone trying to keep in his happiness. His eyes shinned and eventually he let out his emotions with a jump in the air.  
"I'M ALIVE!" He shouted with pure happiness. He scooped up the little fairy in his hands and span around. "I'M STILL ALIVE! YAAHOO!"  
Suddenly someone spoke from no-where.  
"HOO! So you are the chosen boy?"  
Link looked around but still couldn't see anything that looked like it spoke to him. Link picked his sword up from the ground and glared.  
"WHO ARE YOU? WHAT DO YOU WANT?" The boy shouted.  
"HOO! Don't be afraid, fairy boy. I am here to help you."  
Suddenly a loud sound of flapping wings came from above Link and a shadowed figure swooped over his head. Link dived to the ground to protect himself and the thing set itself on a tree near the child. Link rose once more to face the creature.   
It was a well-rounded owl. Its eyes had only one long eyebrow and its head twisted and turned as it spoke, sometimes going 180 to form a second face. It studied the confused boy for a while before speaking again.  
"So, are you?" It asked.  
"Am I what?" Link replied, angry that the owl had scared him senseless.  
"I asked you before. Are you the chosen boy?"  
"Uh... I guess so... who are you?"  
"I am the sage Kaepora Gaebora. I am here to help you."  
"Really?" Link asked in disbelief. "Finally I have someone to show me where to go!"  
"HOOHOO!" Laughed Kaepora, his head turning in delight. "SHOW you? My dear boy, I am here to guide you! You have to find where you're going for yourself! HOO!"  
Link squinted.  
"What is your name, Fairy boy?" Kaepora asked, straining his neck so his head got closer to Link.  
"My name is Link, and I'm hungry!" The child shouted, obviously trying to show off. Navi fell to the ground. The owl chuckled at this.  
"Ok, Link," Kaepora continued. "Head straight North until you find Hyrule Castle. I'll meet you there to tell you where to go next."  
Kaepora then turned his head to face Navi.   
"Hoo! Look after this boy!" The owl advised. "He has a strong heart."  
Kaepora Gaepora took flight once more into the distance. Link, instead of heading towards his destination, sat down. Navi looked confused.  
"What's wrong?" She asked Link.  
"Uh..." Link began, "I don't know what a castle is."  
"You'll know what it is when you see it!" Navi shouted gleefully. "Now come on!"  
Link sighed. He hadn't been truthful with Navi. There was something about Kaepora Gaepora... Something that made him feel strange... like he should know him. Link started to walk slowly, soon after Navi hurried him up. The two followed the dusty path looking around at new landmarks   
  
Link and Navi were atop of a hill. It was getting close to sunset and they had been traveling for hours. Link's jaw dropped again at what he saw.  
"That's the castle?" he asked, Navi looking round.  
"I guess so. LOOK! There's Kaepora!"  
A large object had just flown over the castle. The castle itself was large and, even though only the marketplace was visible, it was still a grand sight. Link smiled.  
"Come on! Lets go!" He shouted. He began to run down the hill when the earth below him started to rumble and move of its own free will. Link jumped back and, as he did so, a bony hand pushed its way out of the ground. Slowly more skeletal body parts were revealed, arms, legs, ect. Until eventually a whole skeleton appeared. A second one of these events happened beside the first and soon two skeletons faced Link.   
"WATCH OUT! STALCHILD!" Navi shouted, locking onto the beasts. "DON'T BE AFFRAID OF THEM, JUST SLASH AT THEM REPEATEDLY!"  
Link glared at the Stalchildren, who looked back through their glowing eye-sockets. Slowly Link drew his sword. He fixed his aim onto the closer of the two.  
Link stared for a few seconds at the Stalchild, then jumped in the air. The Skeleton looked up and Link glared down at it. He drove his sword through where it's neck would be and its head fell off, rolling slightly. The body remained standing for a while, but then it too bit the dust. The second Stalchild learnt from its counterpart's mistake and jumped in the air. Link did so too and the two collided in the air. They both landed, crouched with one hand on the ground to keep them supported, facing different directions. Link looked out of the corner of his eye at the Stalchild, who rose onto its feet, only to fall down into a heap of bones. Link stood up once more.  
"You're really getting the hang of sword fighting, Link!" Navi smiled.  
As soon as Navi said this, the ground shook again. Slowly the same features pulled themselves out of the ground, only bigger this time and with different features. It laughed slightly upon seeing Link and drew its weapon, a beat up blue sword.  
"So..." it said in a rough voice. "You are the chosen one?"  
"What? You can talk?" Link asked.  
"Hhmm... You catch on quick." it said sarcastically.  
"W-who are you?" Link asked fearfully, taking a step back.  
"I'm your worst nightmare, kid. They call me STALFOS."  
Link gulped and sweated. This guy had a shield too. It looked like Link wouldn't be able to defeat him with one hit.  
Link's fear-filled face turned into one of anger. He would strike at Stalfos, showing it his strength. Link drew his sword once more.  
"I AM LINK," he shouted. "I WAS SENT HERE TO PROTECT THE LAND OF HYRULE! AND I WILL DO SO, EVEN IF IT MEENS DISTROYING YOU FIRST-"  
"YOU TALK BIG BOY," Stalfos jumped in immediately, "But I don't think your even STRONG enough to even HOLD that sword."  
Link growled and embraced himself to attack. He planned it. He would jump and slash down. Stalfos might not be ready for the attack. He dived upwards, his sword pointing up and he screamed. He rose higher and higher in the air... then stopped moving all together. He looked up and saw his sword was stuck in the branch of a near by tree. He squirmed to try and wriggle it loose but couldn't. Stalfos approached him, laughing. His blade shinned in the moonlight. Link closed his eyes.  
Mother... he thought. Father... I'm sorry. I have let you down. Forgive me.  
Link realized he hadn't felt anything from Stalfos. He slowly opened his right eye.  
There stood a man dressed in armor. His hair was black and his smile pleased Link. Stalfos was no-where to be seen. Link beamed at the man, then looked up. The man laughed and pulled Links sword out of the tree.  
"Well..." He said. "That Stalfos ran before I had a chance to attack. You ok, 'lil buddy?"  
"Yeah..." Link smiled. "Thanks to you."  
"Where ya heading?" He asked.  
"Uh? Oh... Hyrule Castle. I gotta Find Kaepora Gaebora."  
The man laughed more.  
"Oh boy, your one funny kid. The names Trojan. Pleased to meet you."  
"Link," The boy replied, holding out his hand. "Even more pleased to meet you."  
"Got anywhere to stay tonight, or what's left of it?"  
"Not really..." Link muttered  
"Come stay at my place!" Trojan beamed. "Tomorrow, I'll show you around Hyrule Market!"  
Link smiled.  
"Would you?"  
"Sure!"  
Just then, Navi flew out from hiding.  
"Is he gone?" She asked.  
"Wah?" Trojan asked confused. "A talking butterfly?" Link laughed.  
"I got a lot to tell you." He said. "But lets get some rest first."  



	7. In the Market

Link awoke the next day to a very unusual sound, the sound of a Cocco calling in the morning. But Link didn't know this and he jumped up. He found himself in a bed. This bed was different to his own bed, as it was raised up above the floor on legs, unlike his at home witch was a hollowed log. He swung his legs out from the sheets and found he had knocked over his boots by doing so. He jumped off his bed and darted for the window, opening the shutters quickly. The light filled the room quickly and sharply, and he saw something amazing though the window he stood before. He saw the town of Hyrule. Buildings like he had never seen the likes off before, a totaly paved surface around them and, to the most of Link's amazement, a little back from the Market was a castle. Again, Link knew nothing about these structures, for he had lived in a Tree-House for the years before this day, and this was a magical feeling he recived. For once he had found somewhere where no evil seemed to lurk, no dangers seemed to be close and nothing seemed to be a threat.  
Well, it was all very well for Link to think this now, but the night he had just slept through had seen the return of his nightmares, and he knew what the nightmares brought. He pulled back his sheets and looked at the bed, realising he had done it again. Link had wet himself through night again, and now in someone elses house. Trojan had helped him last night with Stalfos, and had given Link somewhere to stay and this was how he had repayed him. Link was starting to panic when Navi awoke. She had settled on the desk beside Link's bed that night and now circled around it, trying to wake uo her wings.  
"You have a good sleep?" She yawned. Navi did not yet know about Link's nightmares and she saw the stain on the bed. At first she didn't know what to say, but then she decided it was best to help him. Fairys had magic in them. Infact, Fairys could teach unique moves to people, but these were only Great Fairys. Navi was a common Forest Nymph type of Fairy, but she could do a little magic. First of all she made the sheet with the stain dissapear, then she replaced it with a new one. She quickly flew around the edges of the bed, tucking in the lose ends and streightening out the sheet, before flying back to Link's height.  
"Whats the deal with that?" She asked, trying not to embarace the poor boy.  
"I have nightmares," said he, looking down with as great deal of shame, "Of a wicked man on horse-back chasing a girl and woman before attacking me."  
Navi gasped at this, trying not to make it to obvious that she knew something. She covered it up by asking "Are you ok?"  
"Yeah, fine, I guess." Link sighed, going back to staring out the window. Trojan walked into the room, obviously he had just woken up as he was rubbing his eyes with his balled fist. Again, he was in full armor, and it seemed like he hadn't got changed. But he had woke up early to change back into uniform, as it was very early. He was suprised to see Link up.  
"Wuh? How long have you been up?" He asked dazed.  
"Not realy long." Link sighed. "Why?"  
"Oh, uh, its pretty early." Trojan muttered.   
"I normaly wake up early." Said Link, eyes still outside. "When you live in the forest, you wake up when the birds start to chirp and when the wolves stop their howling."  
"So your from the forest?" Trojan asked curiously.   
"Yeah, The Kokiri Forest." Link replied, looking at Trojan now. He decided on how much he would tell Trojan. The Deku Tree, Link's mission and Kaepora Gaebora would not be told.  
Kaepora! Link suddenly remembered why he was in Hyrule Town now. But thinking about this would distract Link from Trojan's questions so he pushed this back into his memory.  
"Are there others like you?" The man asked, lifting up his spear.  
"Yes." Link replied. "Around 15 others. They wont leave."  
Once Link said this, he realised how stupid he had been. He shouldn't have mentioned the last point.  
"Oh? Why's that?" Trojan asked. Link began to sweat.  
"Uh.... because there afraid they might die if they leave the forest." Link hurried, hoping there will be no follow-up questions.  
"Well," Trojan laughed, "I guesd you showed them, Kid!" Link was lucky this time. He had allready explained to Trojan about Navi last night, so Trojan wasn't bothered by her flying around his head. "Hey, do you want me to show you around Hyrule Market?" He asked finaly.  
"Yeah, sure!" Link shouted happily. He realy wanted to see what Hyrule Market had in store and his new freind was going to show him it, which exited him. He slipped on his hat and happily jogged downstairs and he and Trojan left the nice little house.  
Trojan was a guard for the Hylian royal family, who will come into this story later. He served in first-line defence so he had to be strong. And strong he was! Trojan was freindly if a little stupid at times, but he was only acting. Trojan seemed well respected among Hylians all over the town, even though few were around.   
Link called the time "The moon's Mid-day" or "Past Sunrise hour", where as Trojan called it simply "5 'O clock". Stalls were being set up all around town and every person with a stall happy to see Trojan, and every person who had a stall curious about Trojan's freind.  
"Who is he? Where did he come from? What's he wearing? Whats that sheild?" Were many of the questions asked, and Trojan would simply reply "Peace! Leave to boy to himself!"  
Link himself was looking around at the many landmarks he could see but had never seen and the many words he could read but had never read. "Bombchu Bowling" one sign read, while another had "Shooting Game", all in bold letters and in furious colors. Trojan was telling him what some of the shops were and the items they had inside. It was one shop which Link was giving all his atention too.  
"This here is the candy store, kid!" Trojan smiled as the brown haired owner wandered out to meet him.  
"Hello there, Trojan! How's life treating you?" The man asked from under his bushy mustash.  
"Perfectly well, Mr. Mosspea. And how's life with yourself."  
"A bit of trouble recently." Mosspea answered, spotting Link. "My! Who's this cute fella?"  
"This is Link. I helped him out last night." Trojan answered. Link, meenwhile wasn't paying attention.  
"Wow! Whats that?" Link asked Navi, staring into the candy store window.  
"I dont know." She answered, before Link quickly jumped in.  
"And that?"  
"Do-"  
"And whats that there?" He asked again. Mr. Mosspea laughed.  
"Cute! Little kid got a pet butterfly!"  
"I'm getting sick of people calling me a butterfly..." Navi muttered.  
"Tell ya what, kiddo. I'll let you have some candy to try, on the house." Mosspea kindly offered.  
"Wow! Thanks! I've never tasted candy before!" Shouted Link with glee.  
"Hehe! It's like nothing you've ever tasted before!" Mosspea said, retiring to his shop again. You'll love it!"  
Link, Navi or Trojan didn't hear what Mosspea said next.  
"...I hope..."  
The candy Mr. Mosspea brought out was a sight Link could have never imagined! Blue candy, red candy, yellow candy, multi-colored candy, it was all there for Link to try. Link's jaw dropped and his mouth watered. There it was, the sweetest thing on earth, and all for him. He quickly grabbed almost all the plate and shoved it into his mouth. The candy was more than tastey, more than sweet, it was...  
Disgusting.  
Link splurted, spitting all the candy out. Trojan looked confused and bit into one of the few left over. It was very bad, and not sweet at all. Link wiped his mouth.  
"You were right..." Link muttered. "It was like nothing I have tasted before, or want to taste again."  
"Whats up with this, Mr. Mosspea? Your candy normaly tastes realy good."  
"It isn't my fault." Mosspea sighed. "It's those Gorons."  
"Gorons?" Link asked.  
"There freindly, happy-go-lucky creatures that live on Death Mountain." Replied Trojan. "What are they doing?"  
"At nightfall they wander down and steal barrals of sugar from my store." Mosspea told, very unhappy. "Tonight it'll be the last barrel I have, and I don't think they can grow it much faster down at the LonLon Ranch."  
"This isn't like the Goron's at all." Trojan said, in deep thought. "They normaly keep themselfs to themselfs and hardly ever come to the market, let alone steal!"  
"I should like to see a Goron." Navi said, causing Mr. Mosspea, Trojan and Link to look round. She was hinting someting to Link. "Don't they have something in their possetion?"  
"They have the Spiritual Stone of fire, if thats what you meen." Trojan replyed.  
"Spiritual Stone?" Link asked.  
"The Spiritual Stones are the key to the Temple of Time, the only way to travel through time in Hyrule. There a three, one is being held in the forests, one by the Gorons and one by the Zora's. When the chosen one recives the three stones, he or she will open the gates of time and enter the realm of the Holy Triforce. The stones have been hidden and protected after the Great War, and shall not be given to anyone apart from the chosen one. An Ocarina will be played once the three stones gathered, and the doors will open."  
"I have an Ocarina." Said Link. He had been practicing songs and was quite a good player now.  
"Lets hear it, kid!" Trojan laughed. Link smiled and pulled out the brown Ocarina, put it to his mouth and played. Trojan and Mosspea's jaws dropped and both bowed, causing Link to stop in confusion, and they both bowed low.  
"What?" He asked. "Is my playing that bad?"  
"No." Trojan replied. "It is the song of the fair Princess Zelda, her lullabye."  
"But..." Link stuttered. "Its the song my mother sung to me when she left me at the time of the war..."  



	8. The Happy Mask Man

"Princess Zelda?" Link asked, looking at Trojan and Mosspea in confusion. Navi, although she was wiser than she seemed of information like this, was also confused. Link was being looked at from every corner of town, for the song he had just played had brought allot of attention, and only a few had not bowed low and seemed very idiotic standing among the listeners. In his mind, the 10-year-old boy pieced together a thought. Did his mother sing this song to him for a reason? It was then Link realised that something was extremely wrong with this. He could remember the song his mother sung for as long as he could remember, even before the Great Deku Tree reminded him, but he was asleep when his mother had sung it to him.  
How could Link remember a song that was sung to him only once, more so, when he wasn't able to hear it? The boy thought a little more and remembered his nightmares. The wicked man was what he first thought of, the flame-red haired black-clad wicked man on horseback, but he thought about the two he had seen before that. A fair girl his age and a strong-looking guardian. The girl had looked at Link with fear in her eyes, a tear forming maybe, but she rode off. He, Link, couldn't exactly think of what this meant, but he felt he should meet Princess Zelda to find out.   
"How old is Princess Zelda?" Link asked Trojan. He raised, as did everyone else soon after.  
"Around that of yours, kid." Trojan replied.  
"I want to see her." Link said rather stern, only causing laughter from around. Trojan glared at the laughing ones.  
"WOULD ANYONE PLEASE INFORM ME OF WHY A SMALL BOY SAYING SUCH THINGS IS FUNNY?" He shouted. Everyone fell quiet. "AND WOULD ANYONE PLEASE INFORM ME WHY EVERYONE SEEMS TO BE LISTENING INTO OUR BUISSNESS, NOT THEIR OWN?"  
Everyone in the market suddenly began to move around and pretend they were talking to one-another. Trojan turned to the child.  
"I do." Link said, his face turning serious. "It's of my own reason, but I want to see Princess Zelda."  
Trojan thought for a while, of who in the past had seen the fair Princess. Princes from other worlds had came from far and wide, trying to marry her, even some minstrels had been able to see her. But there was one person who had been able to speak to her without permission. And if Trojan remembered correctly, this man was still in Hyrule.  
"Go and see the man in that shop there, kid" Said Trojan, pointing at a strange shop. "Go and see the owner. If he isn't in, play your Ocarina. What ever you do, don't speak until he speaks to you. And Navi, if you will be so kind as to wait here with me?"  
"Alright" Navi chimed in her high voice, leaving Link's side to Trojan's.  
"He will know what you want!" Trojan shouted as Link walked towards the shop. "And remember, He calls himself 'The Happy Mask Man'."  
  
Link slowly entered the shop, the surroundings scaring him slightly. The walls were a strong dark red, with red velvet curtains drooping around the counter, and a strange sign to his left. He stood at the counter and for a few seconds there was only silence, but soon he heard a voice.   
  
"Say who you are, but say in rhyme.  
Say what is it you want of mine."  
  
Link looked confused for a second, but then he did as the voice said. He thought for a second, then made up a rhyme.  
  
"I have been told you know who I am.  
Please show yourself, Happy Mask Man."  
  
At that a man with squinted eyes and a happy grin appeared from behind the counter. Link jumped slightly, and the man started to talk.  
  
"To get to the courtyard of castle so great,  
Riddle to the man at the gates.  
Fool him, trick him, then be off,  
Say you're a messenger of Gannondorf.  
Enter quickly before they suspect  
And you will meet the fair princess."  
  
Link squinted at the man, whose smile had not grown or shrunk.  
"For a man who tells riddles, you make bad lyrics." He muttered.  
  
"Yourself could not do better, but worse,  
To try and mimic my rocky verse."  
  
"Understood..." Link sighed, taking the point. "I shall leave you now."  
  
"Before you go, a riddle you answer,  
The outcome will make your quest seem faster.  
A new person inside you will see,  
But on the outside it will be"  
  
Link stood in thought of the riddle, then of the man himself. He had not moved apart from opening his mouth, which somehow always returned to his cheeky grin. Then Link realised the title of the man.  
"MASKS!" He shouted with glee. "The answer is masks!" The Happy Mask Man pulled aside a curtain from behind him, revealing shelves of masks, he picked up three and placed them on the table.  
"These three," said the man, away from his riddles, "Are transformation masks. Goron, Zora, Deku. You will need these as you grow up-"  
"Grow up?" Link asked suddenly.  
"You shall find that out." Said the Happy Mask Man. "You will need these as you grow up and also need them soon, for communication to Gorons and Zora's will be better. Take these, Link of the Kokiri, and forever remember me. Do not show these to any other person in this town, just use them at times of needs. And, by the way, you will not need the Deku to talk to the Deku's. You will need it later on."  
Link took the masks with a chime of "Thank you" as left the shop. Trojan and Navi awaited him (Mr. Mosspea had gone home as he decided he would wait for the "Goron Sugar-Rush" to be over, he had enough money from the "Hylian Children Sugar-Rush" to keep him a month or so). Navi flew to links side and Trojan messed up the boy's hair in a friendly way.   
"Did he tell you enough?" The guard asked.  
"Yes, he told me how to-"  
"SHH!" Trojan interrupted Links words. "You cannot say what you are going to do in such a busy town. Now go and do this, and remember where my little house is. I want you back in one piece, kid!"  
Link nodded and ran down the market place and past some shops into a path leading to the great Hyrule Castle. Link still didn't know what this was, but he knew Princess Zelda was inside.  
Maybe she can tell me about her song, Link thought, and maybe she knows about my nightmares. I'm not quite sure what a princess is, but I think she'll look something like Tippo the Deku Scrub.  
"Wait..." Navi said suddenly. Link jumped, forgetting she was with him. "Can you hear that?"  
Link had not been listening for anything as he ran up the path, and found he could hear a soft voice when he did listen. The tune was slow and relaxing, and Link was sure he could mimic it on his ocarina.   
He brought out his little ocarina and started to play, the notes were pretty easy to follow, and almost instantly something grabbed his shoulder, the singing stopped when Link played.  
"You know that song?" Came a voice. Link spun round to see a girl with long ginger hair stood behind him.  
"Uh... not realy... I just heard you sing it and mimicked it on my ocarina..."  
"Have you been to the Lon Lon ranch, Fairy Boy?" she asked quickly. Link was quite disgusted at what she had called him, but realised it wasn't the first he had been called that.  
"I haven't..." Link began  
"Have you seen my father?"  
"No I-"  
"Ohh I can't find him..."  
"But if I-"  
"What are you doing around here, Fairy Boy?"  
"I'm here..." Link began, pausing. He couldn't tell this stranger his plans. He thought a little and then splurted out "I'm here to see Kaepora Gaebora."  
Suddenly a loud hoot was heard from above, and in a tree that stood near Link sat the owl himself. Link felt quite shocked and embarrassed at the fact Kaepora had been waiting there for almost a day and still Link hadn't remembered to see him until then.  
"Malon, daughter of Talon, would you please leave me and the Fairy Boy to talk?"  
"Ok..." Sighed Malon, and she skipped down the path towards the market. The boy looked up at Kaepora.  
"You have a way with girls." Link said. "I could never get Saria to leave me alone that quickly."  
"I have a way with words." Kaepora corrected. "And I understand you must as well to get into the castle."  
"I must." Link answered. "And I must apologise for forgetting about you."  
"Somehow, Link, I don't think you forgot about me." Said Kaepora, twisting around his head. Link took a step back and looked in confusion. "I also understand you know what to do now."  
"Yes. Apart from, what should I do after I meet Princess Zelda?"  
"That will come to you." Said Kaepora, biting his wing with his beak to scratch himself. "But now, Link, you are on your own until we meet again." At that Kaepora Gaebora took flight. Link was still in deep thought about why Kaepora thought he had never forgot him, but Navi pressured Link to go on.  
"We must get into the castle." She said. "It is time for you to Riddle the man at the gates."  



	9. Lord Ganondorf Dragmire

The Chief of the Guards stood up on the walls of the castle boundary, talking of idle nothings to the other guards and waiting for the long midday shift to be over. Link was feeling rather hungry and he ran to the gate, saying to himself The Happy Mask Man's Riddle.  
The Chief of the Guards noticed Link run up and stopped him, his sharp eyes spotted Link's right hand.  
"Lay down your arms, boy!" He shouted and Link looked up.  
"If you mean by what you say, I shall not." he said.  
"WHAT?" Shouted the Chief of the Guard, annoyed at Link's pure ignorance.  
"I cannot, you see, for my arms are firmly attached to my body!" Shouted Link, swinging his arms. He had learnt from the Happy Mask Man. Quite a few of the guards were beginning to laugh, but the Chief of the Guards seemed to become more annoyed.  
"Your weapon! Lay down your weapon!" Shouted the Chief.  
"I would barely call this stick a weapon!" Called Link, holding up his sword.  
"IT IS A SWORD. A WEAPON. PUT IT DOWN AND WE MAY LET YOU PASS."  
"It is a present."  
The chief laughed to himself.  
"For who is this 'present' for?"  
"It is for my master. I am the private messenger of Sir Ganondorf."  
"And what proof do you have of this, so called messenger?"  
"If you will not let me past, my master will not have this sword for his wide collection. And this is the only sword of its kind, a rare treasure of the forest. It took him a long time to receive and I have orders to destroy if something has happened to him and he doesn't receive it. So in turn, you would be to blame for the destruction of this rare-"  
"Yes, yes, ok, you have poured out a senseless language from your mouth for long enough. I shall let you pass, messenger, but I want you out within an hour. If not my guards will be told to kill."  
Link didn't say anymore to the Chief of the Guards, just ran into the courtyard. There were hedges lined up in a maze. Link sighed and began to walk. Meanwhile, the guards went back to their idle gossip and a cloaked figure ran up to the gates.  
"I am a messenger of Ganondorf, here to bring him news." It said in a deep voice.  
"We have already seen one of his messengers enter the castle." The chief of the guards snapped. The figure pulled down its hood to make sure it wasn't seen.  
"I have no time for this." it shouted. "Let me in now, Gannondorf has news to be told to him."  
Then the cloaked figure lowered its voice.  
"The boy you just let in, with the green tunic and the sword, is a spy."  
The guards jumped and panicked. The Chief opened the gates and the others called out an alarm.  
"A BOY IN GREEN MUST BE KILLED QUICKLY. BE ON THE LOOK OUT FOR HIM."  
Quickly the figure ran into the courtyard. A blue-gloved hand stuck out of its sleeves, and wicked laughter came from the midst of its hood.  
Link jumped at the sound of horns being blasted at full volume, and then he saw some guards dressed like Trojan run around the corner.  
"THERE HE IS! GET HIM!"  
Link screamed and ran for his life, the guards following him. Quickly he dodged and ducked his way through hedges. Navi flew out of Link's hat to see what was going on, saw the angry guards run after Link and quickly flew back in. Link was running as fast as he did with a giant boulder on his tail. Suddenly he jumped, grabbed a flag-post that hung above him and flung himself over the hedges into some water (to Link's disgust). He stood up and looked around him. It was vast amounts of grass and flowers, all happily gazing in the sun. Walls stood all around them and, to Link's surprise, someone stood with their back to him, looking into a large window. Link rose from the water and Navi flew out his hat, drenched wing to wing. Slowly Link walked to the person, a strange feeling entering his body. He drew closer, and then he stood on a stick on the ground. The person turned round to face Link.  
"What? But you're... the person from my nightmares!" Said Link, standing back in fear. To his surprise, he found he wasn't the only one to say that. The girl had also said this. She was the same age as Link, with long blonde hair covered in a white veil and a white dress with symbols printed onto it. She took a step back in fear.  
"Who-" Link began only to be interrupted.  
"I am Princess Zelda, owner of the garden you see around you, and next to the royal throne."  
"PRINCESS ZELDA?"  
"Yes. Why?"  
"I...expected a Zelda to look like... more of... a Deku Scrub..."  
"A Zelda? What do you mean A Zelda?"  
"Your... a Zelda, right? Your name is Princess and your species Zelda."  
The girl laughed at this, making Link look confused.  
"My name is Zelda, Princess is my title and Hylian is my species." She giggled. Link blushed.  
"I...I'm sorry... I... I lived in the forest most of my life..."  
"Listen," Said Zelda, putting on a more serious face. "You must be the chosen one. My friend Kaepora Gaebora told me you where coming. I understand you have heard of him?"  
"Yes-" Link started, but a voice from behind him stopped his talking.  
"Princess, the guards are saying there's a boy in the grounds, we better go insi-AAHH!"  
Link turned around slowly to see the bulky woman of whom he pictured in his nightmares standing at the exit of the maze; the entrance of the garden. She was not only standing, but also drawing a blade and staring at him.  
She ran to Link, sword above head, screaming. Link automatically drew his sword in defense, but Princess Zelda jumped in front of him.  
"NO IMPA! This boy is a guest!"  
Impa stopped in her tracks, only a few seconds away from swinging at Link. She eyed the boy's sword, of which he hid behind his back and laughed with fake innocence. Impa took a step backwards, slipping his sword into her sheath.  
"Are you sure about this, Princess?" She asked.  
"Yes, Impa. The boy is from the nightmare's I keep having. I told you they meant something!"  
"If your sure, Princess. But I am starting to think about stopping you 'inviting' your 'guests'... For all we know this little boy could be a spy."  
"HEY!" Link shouted. "I WAS SENT HERE BY THE LIKES OF THE GREAT DEKU TREE AND KAEPORA GAEBORA!"  
"Hush!" Impa snapped. "Your not meant to be here! The king is in that room talking with a visitor from the desert. If you ARE going to stay a while, you have to keep it down..."  
"Come with me!" Cried Zelda in delight, grabbing the boy's arm and running down the path. "I'll show you around the castle!"  
  
Inside, a man was on one knee in front of the king. He turned to his left to see Princess Zelda and another child running from the window. He narrowed his bushy red eyebrows and hummed to himself in thought. Then he looked over his shoulder to see his minion, Stalfos, in a cloak standing in the hall behind him, peering from behind a pillar, nodding to the man. He smiled to himself and rose to speak with the king.  
"I am sorry, sire," Said he, "But I was distracted by the great structure of this fine castle. I cannot stop looking at it, and I wish some day maybe I myself would rule in it"  
"Yes, Ganondorf," Laughed the King. "I do hope my family will be in the castle for many years longer, mind."  
"I shall hope not for much longer" Muttered Ganondorf to himself, before changing to different topics.   
  
"These are Shields that the knights of Hyrule used in battles past in different reigns of different Kings." Said Zelda. Both she and Link were now inside the castle, looking along the long-stood walls with historic items hung along, running down until the wall met the fine red carpet and huge, awe-striking pillars stood towering to the gigantic ceiling. Paintings, shields, swords, armor, goblets and lots more amazing items were on display in the hallway and Link was lapping the information up in joy.  
Impa, who had been watching the two as they gazed merrily, suddenly lifted off a shield and handed it to the boy. It was shinning brightly as if it was new, but was obviously, by its markings, old and used. Link looked up in confusion and Impa laughed.  
"You remind me of your father." Impa said. Link gasped.  
"You knew my father?"  
"Yes. I grew up with him. He was a smart boy, but always feared the dark. When he took that final blow for the king, he conquered his fear."  
Link looked down into his hand, seeing Navi was fast asleep. He then looked back up to Impa.  
"I understand you were afraid of caves, Link?" she asked.  
"I was... I entered a cave three... no, four days ago for the first time. It was to prove I was strong and brave, although I wasn't."  
Impa thought and looked at Link in thought.  
"The third night went by without you knowing, correct?" Impa asked.  
"Yes." Sighed Link. "I spent the whole of the night walking in the forest without knowing it. By the time I got to Hyrule Field, it was midday."  
Link turned to see Zelda was totally engrossed in the boy and listening to his every word. Link blushed and handed Impa the shield back.  
"How come you knew I was from the forest?" Link asked suddenly, realizing he hadn't actually told Impa anything about where he came from, or even the fact he went into a cave.  
"I am not just a pretty face." She laughed. "Green Tunic, Kokiri Sword, Deku Shield. Your obviously from the forest."  
"How come you can identify my sword and shield?" Link asked.  
"I trained for a while in swordsmanship." She answered in a strange tone. "Anyway, lets go look at some more of the castle."  
The three walked down the hall, and as they turned the corner, they saw guards marching towards them, not actually looking at them though; they were fully in a conversation about the visitor Ganondorf. Impa pulled the children back and plotted the situation out quickly in her head.  
"Quickly. Hurry!" She said, running down away from the guards. Zelda grabbed Links left hand and the two ran together. Impa threw open a large set of tall doors and hurried both Link and Zelda inside, before realizing where they had entered. There sat at a table Ganondorf, and to his left Stalfos.   
Ganondorf's hair was a furious red, his eyebrows leading from it. Sinister red pupils sat below a jewel that was set to his forehead, and his nose pointed and long. His smile grew as they entered, and Stalfos spoke up.  
"That's him!" He announced, drawing his battered sword. "That's the kid from the forest."  
"You are wrongly mistaken!" Impa shouted. "This boy is a friend with Princess Zelda. You cannot prove he is who you say he is."  
"Come now..." Said Ganondorf as he stood, his gruff voice sending shivers down the three's spines as if a shadow of darkness had just bit into them each. "...Come now, my fair lady, will you join us for some ale?"  
"Certainly not!" Impa cried. "You are a wicked man, and the king will see that soon." Princess Zelda hid herself behind Impa, gripping her legs in protection. Ganondorf laughed to himself and walked to Impa, bending down to Zelda.  
"My, you are as the songs do tell." He said, causing Princess Zelda to take a step more behind Impa. "She's a shy one." He said, standing to face Impa, who was not pleased of his actions and had pulled Zelda into her arms. "But she will grow to be much stronger. She will have to. I fear war is almost upon us."  
"A war that you bring?" Impa snapped.  
"A WAR IS FORTOLD." Ganondorf shouted back. "A war happened ten years ago when my species attacked. A dreadful thing indeed, but I hope we may live in peace again some day."  
"The day the likes of you may never speak again will be the day we may live in peace." Impa said, looking away from Ganondorf. The man then turned to Link.  
"Why are you here?" He said with a wicked tone in his voice and a look of disgust.  
"He is a friend to Zelda." Impa said, holding the girl tightly and stepping to the boy. "I dare say you would know of friends, if that worthless pile of bones is the only thing you have close to one."  
Navi had finally awaked, but had not stirred. She was terrified at the man of which she knew so much about. Although she pictured him as the Great Deku Tree told of him, she was not prepared to see the vile face of which he owned. Link had pictured his nightmare many times in his mind now, since he had entered this room, but this was much worse. He could smell Ganondorf's breath as he spoke, hear Ganondorf's grunts as he spoke, and now he was addressing Link in an outraged way.   
"He is no friend." Ganondorf said. "The guards say a boy of his description has just entered the castle without permission. HE IS A SPY!"  
With those last words, Ganondorf had hit the boy ever the face, and had sent him flying across to the foot of the table. Zelda screamed in fear, watching the boy fall to the ground without motion, and Impa placed her on to the ground, drawing her sword. As for Navi, she had made an exit through a window.  
Ganondorf turned to Impa, who had not yet taken action against him. His wicked grin had long-since faded from his face and he cast his cloak over his shoulder. He beckoned Stalfos without words, which pulled up a hood over his face. Ganondorf said no more, and exited with Stalfos. Impa knelt down to Link, his face was still and movement of his body was little. Zelda walked slowly to Impa's side with tears in her eyes. Impa put her hand along his neck, turning to the Princess.  
"He's alive." She said. "But I fear he may be too weak to leave Hyrule Market today."  
"He can stay with me." Came a voice, and in walked in Trojan. He bent down to check out Link's status, and Impa looked at him strangely.  
"You know him?" She asked, not putting it past him that he may be a threat to the boy's safety.  
"I am Trojan." He replied. "Link stayed with me last night."  
Trojan lifted up Link in his arms and Zelda looked up to him with fear in her eyes.  
"Will he be ok?" she asked with a weak tone of voice.  
"Sure, this kid will always bounce back. He's been through tough times, maybe more than I know, but he has a way of being all right for the next step."  
  
Link, meanwhile, had something pictured in his mind. The Happy Mask Man, who was dancing on his own in Hyrule Market, was singing a song. Slowly the market was shaken and stirred as if an earthquake had hit. The ground was rugged and the Happy Mask Man disappeared. Then Link found himself surrounded by a ring of fire. He pulled off his back what he thought would be his own shield, but instead pulled off the shield Impa had let him hold.   
Link threw it into the fire for an odd reason, but alas nothing happened. He then tried to draw his sword, but for some reason it was merely a stick. Without thinking he ran into the fire. He could feel the heat around him and the flames turned bright yellow, then blue, then they disappeared. He stood in the forest again. He could see his house; in front of it were Navi and Saria. Link began to run forwards to them both when Stalfos appeared in front of him. Stalfos flung his sword over his shoulder and then he sliced down at the boy.  
  
"Link? Link, are you awake?"  
"Uh... Princess Zelda?"  
"Zelda? No, it's me, Trojan!"  
Link sat up. He found himself in the bed he was in at the start of the day, in Trojans house. Trojan sat afoot of his bed and Navi beside him. Link's dozy eyes looked at them and then he fell back onto his pillow.  
"You have a bad bruise on the side of your head and you've been stirring and moaning in your sleep." Navi said.  
"What...day is... it?" Link asked weakly.  
"It's the day after your visit to the castle."  
"WHAT?"  
Link shot out of his bed and slipped on his boots. His face screwed up as a cramp in his leg became apparent to him, and Trojan put his hand on the boy's shoulder.  
"What are you doing?" Trojan asked.  
"I'm going to find Death Mountain." Link said, as if he thought Trojan should have known. "Mr. Mosspea needs help."  
Trojan looked confused at the boy, who had a serious look on his face. Then Trojan smiled and removed his hand.  
"You have a kind heart." Trojan said. "You must be the..."  
Link looked up at Trojan, half way from buckling his sheath. Trojan thought for a second, then looked back down at Link.  
"You must head towards Kakariko village, west from Hyrule Market." Trojan said. "You'll wind up at the lost woods. Once at the heart of the woods, which you should find easy with your background, you'll be pretty much on your own. I haven't been to Kakariko before, but there is a guard up there who knows me. Ask him where to go once you find the village."  
Link had other things on his mind, apart from asking what a village was.  
The Lost Woods... he thought to himself, looking out the window at a midday sun. So close to my old home. So close to my old friends.  
The Lost Woods joined to the Kokiri Forest. Large and full of adventure it may be, but darkness was upon it in many ways. Kokiri Children who had entered in the past had never returned, and Saria and Pannie, another Kokiri boy who was hard to wake up in the morning, had talked of what happens to Kokiri Children when they get lost.   
Skull Kids.  
That's what they called themselves. Their clothes and lifestyle very weird, living only to their music of the flute. Link had often woke up after his nightmares and heard an eerie tune drift from the forest, which would halt suddenly in a mysterious way. Kokiri were afraid of the Lost Woods, but Saria had been in plenty of times, and had told Link one thing to remember about navigation.  
"Music is the only thing that will drift through dark trees. Skull Kids are afraid of anything that isn't harmonic."  
Link looked down at his Ocarina, now sitting on his bed. He picked it up and played a few notes, trying to play the song Saria would. He had almost got it, but his fingering was bad and would sometimes drop the clay flute on the third note. He smiled and put it away, standing up to speak to Trojan.  
"I'll be back soon." Link said. "I don't really want to go into the Lost Woods, but I have this strange feeling old friends will be there to help me."  
"I will be!" Said Navi, flying to Link's side. "I have seen the Lost Woods many of times before. This shall be easy!"  
"The village is on the other side of the woods." Said Trojan. "I would advise you to follow the setting sun, but walking in the woods at night may be dangerous. So walk away from the rising sun!"  
"The forest joins the Kokiri Forest!" Navi shouted in happiness. "We could go and see Saria!"  
"I was thinking the same thing." Sighed Link. "But I might not find my way home for a while, no matter how close I get. Mr. Mosspea needs his sugar!"  
Navi hummed and landed on the window frame. Link looked up at her, his smile dissolving from his face.  
"What's wrong?" Link asked, lifting his shield up from a chair.  
"I keep thinking how the Kokiri have been living ever since the death of the Great Deku Tree." She sighed. "But his protective spell of the forest will stay alive for ever, so I'd say the Kokiri are all right."  
"I hope so." Said Link. "I should like to see even Mido soon. But I don't think we will be able to go home just yet. We must travel around Hyrule first."  
"How do you know that?" Navi asked. Link didn't answer, but collected some more of his items. He then turned to Trojan.  
"I'll come back." he said, feeling guilty. "You have helped me out for the past days, and I haven't really been able to thank you as much as I want, so I'll come back."  
"Don't worried about it." Said Trojan. "I'll always be here for you, if you need me."  
"And I'll return when I can!" Link laughed. He said his final goodbyes and walked out into the town.  
He's grown up allot, Trojan thought, And if the prophecy is correct, he must be Hyrules Legacy. If so, the future looks like its tomorrow, but he will be strong.  
Link walked out of Hyrule Market and past the castle's boundaries, which he hadn't seen before, and he hopped over a drawbridge. If he knew the truth, he may not have been so happy.  
That would be the last time Link ever saw Trojan.  
  
"Hey..." Link said suddenly as he and Navi walked along Hyrule Field. The sun was beginning to set, but the forest didn't look so far away. The fairy looked around to see what Link wanted.  
"How come you didn't protect me when Ganondorf hit me?"  
"Well..." Said Navi, hoping Link wouldn't see her as a coward. "When you went in the Happy Mask Man's Shop, Trojan told me he'd wait outside the castle so if you get in trouble, I would go get him. That's where I went and how Trojan got to you when he did."  
"You were certainly lucky!" A loud voice called out suddenly. Link looked upwards quickly to see a dark tree in front of the pink sky.  
"KAEPORA!" Link shouted happily. The owl sat in the tree, near the top, looking down with a glint of happiness in his eye.  
"HOO! You have met Ganondorf Dragmire, I hear." Kaepora Gaebora asked.  
"Yes." Link said. "But my past nightmares have involved him, even before I was unfortunate to see him."  
"That was a vision of the future, my boy." Said Kaepora, twisting his head. "Unfortunately you have an adventure a long way ahead of you. Sit, lad. Time shall not pass as I tell you all I know.  
"HOO... where to begin, where to begin..." Kaepora fussed, flapping his wings. "Do you remember the imprints on Princess Zelda's clothes?"  
"Yes." Answered Link.  
"And did you notice the imprints on the shield Impa handed you were the same?"  
Link realized they were, and his jaw opened in thought. He said nothing, but Kaepora carried on telling the tale.  
"Atop was the holy Triforce, the three golden triangles of power, courage and wisdom. Below a red bird, with it's wings spread around it, and under that another triangle, representing the king of Hyrule."  
Suddenly a shield appeared in mid-air and clashed to the ground. Kaepora Gaebora was the only one there that was not startled by it. Link picked it up and examined it; the same marking that had been described was on it. He rubbed his finger over the red bird, and then looked up at Kaepora.  
"Hoho! Not a very good likeness, I admit!" The owl laughed. Link looked back at the picture and opened his mouth to speak, but Kaepora Gaebora spoke first. "The bird is the protector of the king, and is close to the Triforce." He said. "I am a sage, but I am a rebirth of a great Hylian. There are seven sages, of who I hope you will meet. Yes, it is an old shield, but our king wasn't slew in the war, so it speaks mainly the truth."  
Kaepora Gaebora flapped again, trying to remember what he was going to say. Link looked on the back of the shield and found there was an engraving on the back.  
  
"To Arn, New Guard of Hyrule. May you live long with your new wife, Medila."  
  
"Were you once called Arn?" Asked Navi, who had also been reading the inscription? Kaepora Gaebora looked confused.  
"HOO! Why would you think that?" He asked, twisting his head. "After all, 'The Messenger Of Royalty May Not Be The King', as my father once told me. This is simply a gift from a guard. I was of a higher rank, you see. HOO!"  
Again Kaepora Gaebora's head twisted, and his brow shook.  
"The Lost Woods spread from the East of the Kokiri forest, when you measure facing away from the Great Deku Tree, and past a river, its density halting then-onwards. The Kakariko village lies before Death Mountain." Said Kaepora.  
"Where is Death Mountain?" Asked Link, resting his head in one palm.  
"HOO!" The owl called. "You don't mean to tell me you have never looked away from the castle? Oh my, my, my! A shame, boy, a shame! Follow my wing!"  
Kaepora Gaebora cast his wing over to face Hyrule Castle, which looked peaceful under the pink sky. He then only had to drift it slightly to the right before Link noticed something he hadn't before. A tall mountain, bigger than any others, stood above the height of the Lost Woods. Below its top some fresh and crisp clouds hovered, circling it magically.  
"It's a volcano, Link." Said Navi. "I have been told by other fairy's."  
"Volcano?" Said Link, casting his eyes from the landmark.  
"My! Don't we have something to learn! HOO!" Said Kaepora Gaebora. "But you must cross that bridge when you come to it, for you have to scale The Lost Woods."   
The boy groaned.  
"Trojan could only tell me of the woods up to the heart of them. After that he said I'd be on my own." He said.  
"Oh?" Said Kaepora, turning to the left. "And did he mean that in the since of friends, for if he did he was very much mistaken."  
And with that, Kaepora Gaebora took to the skies. Link realized he still had the shield Kaepora had made appear, and he called up to the owl.  
"KAEPORA! YOU FORGOT THIS!"  
"Hoo! I do not forget things, my boy!" He called back, his voice and indeed himself fading into the sky. Link scratched his head and picked up the shield. He fount it was far too heavy to slip onto his arm and use it like the Deku Shield, but he slipped it onto his back and stretched.  
"Mr. Gaebora didn't tell us everything he knows," Said Link, "Just left us both with some un-answered riddles." In that instant Link tried to walk and found himself loosing his footing because of the new item.  
"Well, you're going to need allot of exercise to carry that Hyrule Shield around." Navi laughed. Link looked over his shoulder at her with a smile.  
"I am the chosen one, after all." He said. "I'm not exactly going to give up a metal shield so I can run faster. I will just have to push myself. You coming? We may have to sleep on the borders of the Lost Woods for tonight, but we should not be under much threat."  
With that, Navi flew to the boy's side. As the purple sky turned into a dark and deep nothingness, stars appeared faintly and randomly.  



End file.
